Desert Sands
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: A demon has been unleashed in Egypt. It knows everyone's strengths, weaknesses, and deepest fears. It's indestructable....and it's after Yami. (rating may go up later on)


Desert Sands  
  
Desert Sands  
  
Chapter 1: Beneath the dunes  
  
All Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters are copyrighted with the exceptions of Anthy and Kaylynn (although Kaylynn is copyrighted Pop Flower Millennium). Enjoy.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Summary: A demon has been unleashed in Egypt. It's knows everyone's strength, weakness, and deepest fears. It's indestructible, and it's after Yami Yugi.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Clarifying some terms:  
  
Ryou = Bakura B = Yami Bakura Yami = Yami Yugi Anthy's ring = a silver band shaped like wings emerging from a red stone (Not a ruby) Children of Chaos = Yami and Anthy: born in the deepest, darkest corner of the Shadow realm.  
  
Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The greatest riches  
  
Have arisen From our blood  
  
And tears  
  
Yugi was lost in a deep and soothing sleep, but Yami was ensnared in a terrifying nightmare. The spirit tossed and turned inside the Millennium puzzle, twitching and breathing raspily. He could see.  
  
There was a woman-or a teenage girl like Anthy-standing in front of a large bonfire. She was wearing a black robe with a crest of a phoenix on the back. Her hands were cut across the palm and bleeding. There was a hood over her head, hiding her eyes. Her white, Ryou style hair poked out from under the hood and a cruel smile played the black lipstick on her lips.  
  
She held up a caged lizard and squeezed several drops of blood into its mouth. Then she placed an amulet inside the cage and around the lizard's neck. Then she placed the cage in the fire. The woman folded her hands and began reciting an incantation.  
  
"Once a night "But never in day "The Pharaoh caused you "To break away. "Now stand your ground "And play his game "Let your darkness cover it all. "And now the Pharaoh "Calls your name "Now his kingdom "Will fall.."  
  
A shadow began forming in the fire. But the woman wasn't done.  
  
"He lies awake "Inside a puzzle "Inside a boy "Named Yugi "Break your chains "Tear through your muzzle "And spread your wings of death. "Follow "Steal "Attack and capture "Bring the Pharaoh "Into this lair "Where he will draw "His last breath."  
  
A large form erupted from the fire. Yami could barely make it out. It stood on two legs, three monstrous claws on each foot. Its tail, sharpened to a point, flicked back and forth. It had a very scaly, muscular body and long arms with dragon-like hands with brown bandages (well, they look like it) tightly wrapped around them. It had a medium sized, thick neck that supported a serpent-like head. The head had two spikes poking out of its skull and four demonic red eyes. It opened its mouth and revealed two sets of large razor-sharp teeth. It was black as the woman's robes.  
  
"Excidium, go now and return once you have him." The woman said. The demon growled and spread its massive wings. In an instant, the demon was gone.but Yami Yugi could see its silhouette against the moon. Then the woman turned to Yami and smiled.  
  
"Sleep in fear and live in despair Pharaoh." She said.  
  
Yami sprang awake inside the puzzle. He was cold and drenched in sweat.  
  
Yugi turned towards the Millennium Puzzle as he walked past it that morning. He opened the blinds in his room.  
  
"Good morning Yami." He said, slipping a shirt over his head. There was a soft breeze as everything from the waist up emerged from the puzzle. Yami yawned and stretched his arms.  
  
"Good morning. I'm tired and really wishing that I had gone to bed earlier instead of staying up for several hours pondering the meaning of life." Yami said, yawning again. Yugi laughed. Yami looked at him right before his stomach growled. Yugi broke out in laughter.  
  
"You forgot hungry. Come on, you can eat at Ryou's house." Yami frowned and disappeared into the puzzle as Yugi slipped it on and dashed out the door.  
  
Excidium watched Yugi race down the street to Ryou's house. It watched and studied. There was the Pharaoh.inside the boy. This complicated the matter.  
  
  
  
"Well, we thought's you'd never come." Ryou said, opening the door and letting Yugi in.  
  
"Yeah. We were just about to send out a search party." B said as he and Anthy walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, you're funny." Yami said, emerging from the puzzle.  
  
"Yeah, I had to listen to Yami rant about the meaning of life."  
  
Yami glared at all of them but stopped once he was glomped by Anthy. She knew what made him tick. Yami then received severe death-glares from everyone. Then she stopped and pulled out her deck.  
  
"First victim step forwards." She said, pulling Yami over, "Oh how nice of you to volunteer."  
  
"If he looses, he sleeps outside Malik's room tonight." Ryou said  
  
"If he wins, (although I highly doubt it) Anthy sleeps outside Ryou's room." Malik said.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The duel was over in a matter of seconds, in Anthy's favor. Yami slapped his palm over his eye and grumbled as Kaylynn Pegasus and Seto Kaiba entered the house.  
  
"Did we interrupt anything?" Kaylynn asked, squeezing Malik.  
  
"Loser!" Anthy shouted, jumping up and pointing at Yami. Then she danced around the room for a while, almost blowing up a lamp as lightning shot from her fingers.  
  
"You're sleeping outside Malik's room." B said, pulling Yami to his feet and slapping him on the back. Seto laughed along with everyone.  
  
The sunset crept through the windows, signaling that everyone should turn in. Anthy stopped and looked at the sun. Bad vibes. REALLY bad vibes. Kaylynn felt them too. None of them noticed the four red eyes peeking out from a bush outside. Anthy tried to tell everyone but they turned away laughing.  
  
"Guys, normally she's right." Malik said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Normally. If something bad is gonna happen, she and Kay-chan are the first to know. Do you sense something Shinigami-girl?" Seto asked. Kaylynn nodded rapidly. Anthy looked at the sunset, then at the group.  
  
"I think we should all sleep in the same room. That way if something happens (which it will) we all won't be scrambling around and breaking down doors." Anthy said.  
  
"Agreed." They began their setup.  
  
Anthy set up her inflatable mattress and tossed a blanket and pillow onto it. That was her sleeping space, and she already bit three different people who tried to move her stuff. Then she pulled out a book and began reading. Kaylynn set up her bed on a similar mattress on the right of Anthy and soon was reading also. Soon the little group was in a circle around the center of the room and shining flashlights at each other.  
  
"Argh! Seto! Watch where you're aiming!" B cried.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey Anthy, whatcha reading?" Ryou asked, shining the light in her eye.  
  
"A book of random poems." She replied flatly.  
  
"Well then. Read one, we'd like to hear it." Yugi said, sitting up. Anthy sighed as all flashlights were shined on her. She stood up and everyone began to act like an audience at a concert. Anthy cleared her throat and began.  
  
"Pierce me with steel "Rend me with claw and fang "As I die a legend "For other generations to follow." Again with the audience-at-a-concert ploy.  
  
"Encore! Encore!" Malik said. Anthy smiled and began turning pages.  
  
"Once a night "But never in day "The Pharaoh caused you "To break away. "Now stand your ground "And play his game "Let your darkness cover it all. "And now the Pharaoh "Calls your name "Now his kingdom "Will fall.."  
  
Yami tensed at the sound of that. Everyone froze as a deep growling sound was heard beneath them. Anthy's right hand burst into flames, and her left sparked with electricity. Kaylynn's hands began to glow light blue. Malik gripped the rod as B and Yami scrambled in front of their "lights" while Seto pulled a gun out of his jacket. The growling silenced for a moment. Anthy relaxed her hands.  
  
Then the center of the room exploded as Excidium burst through the floorboards. Malik whacked it and Anthy torched it. The demon didn't waver at the blasts and turned towards Yami.  
  
"Oh shit." He said seconds before Excidium smashed him into the wall.  
  
Kaylynn sprang into action. She jumped onto the demon's back and the two glowed blue. Excidium screeched in pain, threw Kaylynn off his back and receded into his hole. Seto fired several shots into the hole.  
  
"Is it dead?" Kaylynn asked.  
  
"Was it alive to begin with?" Yugi asked, helping his yami out from under debris. B stepped over to the hole cautiously.  
  
"Step away from there B, it might eat you." Ryou said.  
  
B started to inch away when Excidium struck again. It reached out of the hole, snatched B's shirt in its mouth and dragged him into the darkness. Anthy almost dove in after him if Seto and Kaylynn hadn't pulled her back with much difficulty.  
  
"B! B!!" She shouted, "LEMME GO!!!!!!!! BAKURA!!!!!!" Ryou, Malik and Yugi practically had to tie her down to keep her from jumping into the pit.  
  
Anthy laid there (under the pile of people) for ten agonizing minutes, muttering incoherently to herself. Then she stopped and squirmed out from under the pile of people. Tears streaked down her face and she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Okay, waddya got Kay-chan?" Anthy asked, turning at the group.  
  
"Yami can't do much. He took the hit pretty hard, someone's gonna have to carry him." Kaylynn asked. Anthy nodded and hoisted the spirit onto her back.  
  
"We can all head to my apartment." She said. Malik whispered into her ear.  
  
"Sure." She said. Malik concentrated and pushed gently into Yami's mind.  
  
The memories gently floated past Malik's eyes as he scanned Yami's mind. One particularly stuck out in the fog. It was the dream. Malik watched it several times before pulling out and explaining it to everyone. Yami had fallen asleep, making it easier in almost everyone.  
  
"I'm going to hurry up a bit. He may be thin but he isn't light." Anthy muttered, and began picking up speed.  
  
The group entered the small apartment and set to work. Anthy set Yami on her bed and pulled up a chair. Malik, Yugi, and Kaylynn cooked while Seto and Ryou looked through photo scrapbooks laying on the coffee table. Seto's eyes bugged out at a picture of Kaylynn dancing on a table in a bar. Ryou's eyes widened at the sight of Anthy dressed in just a string bikini that was clearly 4 or 5 sizes too small and surrounded by men. Yami was among them. Kaylynn suddenly sprinted out of the kitchen and snapped the scrapbooks shut. Seto and Ryou were frozen in their bug-eyed positions until Kaylynn hit them both.  
  
"You better promise me that you won't tell Malik, Yugi or Yami about this until we've got this all sorted out." She said.  
  
"."  
  
"Do you promise?" Kaylynn asked.  
  
"."  
  
"Well do you? DO YOU?! YOU'D BETTER SAY YES DAMN IT!"  
  
"OKAY! WE'LL DO AS YOU SAY!"  
  
Kaylynn bounded back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Malik poked his head in Anthy's room. Yami was out like a light and Anthy had opened a window and was looking out it. Malik walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Anthy jumped a bit and turned around to be kissed full on the lips by Malik.  
  
"Dinners ready." He said, before quietly leaving the room. Anthy paused and smiled. She looked at Yami and smiled. Then she quietly left the room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Great dinner Kay." Seto said, stuffing a fork full of food into his mouth.  
  
Anthy was leaning back in her chair with the remains of a salad and chicken teriyaki on her plate. Her eyes kept darting to Malik, who would return her glance and smile. Ryou could see that something had happened between them and he kept his mouth shut. Anthy and Seto stood up to do the dishes.  
  
"Kay-chan, can you check on Yami for me?" Anthy asked, sticking the upper half of her body out of the kitchen. Kaylynn nodded and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
CRASH  
  
"SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone scrambled to cover their ears.  
  
"!@#%%^&*^$@!*^#!@!@@%$&&*^%#$@#@%@%(%$^%#$#!$#@&%$#*&*($%$@$#!$^#@%&#*%^&$& %$@!^%$#*&$*$*$&^%#^$!^$!*^%$%##!%#&*^%#^$#!%#*&^$*%^$^%#$!#$@&#%^$%#%&%^&*& *(^$@!$^*&%^%@@$%^&**^%$%$@#^%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto scramble out of the kitchen and hid behind the couch.  
  
Anthy cleaned the glass up and dumped it in the garbage. Kaylynn checked on Yami to find him asleep.  
  
Anthy walked onto her balcony and looked out at the stars as the night sky darkened into absolute blackness. 


End file.
